Currently there are substantial methane gas reserves with relatively low methane gas concentrations. Many of these reserves have methane gas concentrations below 40 volume percent. Currently, impurities are removed from natural gas to make pipeline quality natural gas which normally have methane concentrations of from about 95+ to about 99+ volume percent. To fuel gas turbines to make electric power, converting natural gas having methane concentrations of not more than about 40 volume percent methane to pipeline quality natural gas becomes economically impractical because the conversion is capital intensive. Moreover, natural gas with methane concentrations of not more than 40 volume percent does not provide a reliable fuel source for gas turbines to generate power because natural gas with such low methane concentrations will not provide a stable flame for fuel combustion without special catalysts and without special balancing of oxygen with other combustibles.